Tough Love 2
by Tweek Tweekers
Summary: This is the sequal to Tough Love! I know not a creative title...anyways SCHOOL IS OVER AND SUMMER IS HERE! the PPG's and RRB's go on a summer vacation to Florida! It will be so fun and great and awesome...or will it? COMPLETE Review please!
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Tough Love!

I hope you enjoy!!!Oh and just so you know I don't own anything!

---------------------------------------------------------------

"airports are so big!" said Bubbles happily looking around

"yes they are" agreed Blossom, she was handing her suitcase to a lady

"I hate airports, I hate planes, I just don't understand why we couldn't fly to Florida" said Buttercup, she was standing behind her sisters pouting

"we couldn't fly because we have so many suitcases" said Blossom

"I only have two!" said Buttercup angrily

"but I have seven" said Bubbles kindly

"yeah and I have four" said Blossom "and we don't feel like carrying them, plus plane rides are relaxing"

Buttercup crossed her arms "I can name a hundred things wrong with a plane"

"oh really name three" said Blossom, they walked over and got in a line to walk through the metal detector

"one we have to give our bags to random people who might lose them, two we have to go through a metal thingy, plane rides are long and boring, the plane could get hijacked, plane rides are long and boring, we could crash land, plane rides are long and boring, and I could get stuck behind some brat that wont stop kicking my chair, plane ride equals long and boring, oh and the service sucks on planes, they act way to calm and it bugs the shit out of me, oh and did I mention IT IS LONG AND BORING!" listed Buttercup

Blossom rolled her eyes "to bad the professor already bought us the tickets"

"I am happy the professor is letting us go to Florida alone, with you know boys and stuff for like the whole summer" said Bubbles

"yeah, I am going to miss him though"

Buttercup shook her head "he is going to visit and the only reason he didn't keep us from going is because he would prefer to do lab crap instead of hanging with his own three perfect little girls this summer"

"well I don't blame him I am not looking forward to spending a summer with you either" Blossom said rudely and Bubbles giggled

"same to you bitch oh and don't worry, I will be spending all my time with Butch" said Buttercup

Blossom turned to her and glared "well where are the boys, they said they were going to meet us right?"

"I think so" answered Bubbles

"no matter what they will meet us on the plane so don't worry" said Buttercup as she walked through the metal detector

The girls finished going through the security stuff and walked over to some seats and sat down "when is our plane supposed to take off anyways" asked Buttercup

"well we should start boarding the plane in about ten minutes and then the plane ride itself will be about three to four hours" said Blossom

"god it is going to be sooooo boring" whined Buttercup, she slouched down in her chair and continued to pout

"ok your almost seventeen and your acting like your seven"

Bubbles giggled "yeah Buttercup stop acting immature"

"HA me immature, Bubbles you should not be talking you're a lousy little baby"

"I am not!" Bubbles started to get teary eyed

"yeah you are and you're about to cry" said Buttercup then she said in a baby tone "did I hurt your wittle feelings baby" then she went all serious again "boo hoo"

Bubbles glared at her sister "your so annoying"

"both of you grow up already, Buttercup stop acting immature and Bubbles stop being so sensitive" ordered Blossom

"you really need to stop being so uptight" said Buttercup

"I am not uptight I am mature, but you wouldn't understand that"

"whatever"

"Flight 82 now boarding"

"finally" said Buttercup and she got up, showed the ticket to a man and walked on the plane, her sisters followed her on "damn it Blossom why didn't you get first class"

"coach is cheaper, deal with it" said Blossom angrily

"fine well what row are you dudes in?"

"mine says row 6" said Bubbles cheerfully

"mine says row 15" said Blossom and she continued to walk down the aisle of the plane

"row 22" said Buttercup and she went and sat down

After a few minutes the Rowdy Ruff Boys started to get on the plane, Brick smiled at Blossom and waved, Boomer was oblivious to anything, his head was always somewhere in the clouds, Butch looked really pissed off, when he saw Buttercup he managed to give her a small smirk

"ok I am in row 7" said Brick

Butch sighed "row 1"

Boomer didn't say anything he was to busy looking around the plane, he looked like he was examining every inch of it, Brick hit him in the face "ow" he grabbed his nose "what was that for?"

"to get your attention" said Brick "now what row you in?"

"row 20"

"ok I guess none of us are sitting together" said Brick

"and none of us are sitting with the girls" said Boomer sadly

"whatever I just want to get on the plane and get off" barked Butch and he went and sat in his seat

"oh of fucking course, I am in the last row and Butch is in the very very front" said Buttercup angrily to herself "well at least I get this whole row to myself" she put her legs across the seat but then some boy walked over and looked at her

"um…"

Buttercup glared at him "what?"

"I am also going to be sitting in this row" answered the boy kindly

Buttercup didn't look interested she just blinked

"so um, can you move your legs?" asked the boy, he seemed very kind, that sickened Buttercup

Buttercup acted like she was thinking "well I can but…I don't think I will" she had a smirk on her face

"then I will have to make you"

"touch me and you die" threatened Buttercup, she raised a fist and growled


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you guys liked the first chapter I have tons of great thoughts for this story

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy smiled "I won't touch you, that would be violating your personal bubble, plus if we were to fight you would never be able to get one punch in"

Buttercup was ready to pounce on the boy, she didn't like his sweet and innocent act and she didn't like the fact that he just said he could beat her in a fight "I am a power puff girl you know, I have powers, I can beat the shit out of you in a minute"

"you think you're the only one with powers" said the boy, he chuckled and smiled

Buttercup glared at him, you know with her signature death glare "you have powers?"

"yup" he nodded and smiled a huge grin

"let me guess super ugliness" said Buttercup

"what would make you think that?"

"your face"

He laughed a little, Buttercup glared at him then she moved her feet and looked out the window "just don't talk to me"

"your just gonna move your feet like that, no fight"

"I don't want to fight right now"

"are you scared?"

Buttercup spun around and glared at the boy, she used her lazar vision and shot at him but he disappeared in a flash, Buttercup's eyes widened, then he reappeared in a flash "is that your best shot?" he asked with a smirk

Buttercup was surprised "super speed?"

He nodded "my name is Kid Flash" **(A/N I have been watching the teen titans, and my favorite episode is light speed because I LOVE kid Flash, he is the best, so I felt the need to add him in the story, even if it is a small part)**

"your Kid Flash, but you don't have your costume on" said Buttercup, she heard of him before, he was a pretty big superhero in his hometown

"oh yeah I forgot" he said but he didn't seem worried, he smiled, he finally sat down beside Buttercup "and let me guess your Buttercup"

"yeah, the toughest fighter"

"that's cool, I am the fastest boy alive"

"I bet I am the fastest girl"

"we should have a race sometime" said Kid Flash

"I don't think so Kid Flash"

"oh call me Wally and well why not?"

"Wally, wait you just told me your secret identity" then she put on an evil grin "I have total blackmail on you dude"

He shrugged and smiled "I don't think you will tell anyone"

Buttercup's smile faded "what makes you think that?"

"your to nice to do that"

She punched him "I am a total bitch you don't know what I am capable of!"

"ow" he said rubbing his arm

Buttercup actually felt bad about punching him, he isn't a bad person, he is the total opposite

"well why don't you want to race me?"

Buttercup thought for a minute "because of Butch"

"boyfriend?"

"yeah"

"oh so he would get jealous" he said with a smile planted on his face

"well yeah and then he would beat the shit out of you for talking to me"

"oh I see"

"hey my name is Chad I-I-I ACHOO" said a nerdy looking boy, he had on big glasses and he had short blonde hair with tons of freckles. He was wearing short shorts, like they didn't go past his knee, creepy! Oh and a purple t-shirt

"YOU SNEEZED ON ME!" yelled Buttercup angrily

"don't cause a scene drama queen" said Kid Flash while laughing

"oh sorry" said the boy, then he sat down

Buttercup growled and whipped her face of the snot that landed on it "ew"

Meanwhile on the front of the plane..

Butch was sitting in the middle seat of the front row listening to his I-pod, a girl walked over and sat down, she looked really peppy, she had brown hair and vibrant blue eyes, she was wearing a pink miniskirt and a purple tank top with a white belt on, and purple flip flops "hellomynameissamanthaoryouknowpeopleliketocallmesammyorsamirespondtoanythingreallyidontcare"

"uh huh" Butch nodded "stop talking fast crazy bitch"

The girl which name was Samantha started to hysterically laughing "ahhh good one, thanks for the compliment dude"

"what?" Butch was creeped out and confused by the girl

"well duhhh, a bitch is a female dog and a dog barks and bark is part of trees and trees are part of nature and nature is beautiful"

"nature isn't beautiful, it is dirty" then Butch thought for a moment "and a bitch has nothing to do with nature anyways"

Before Samantha could speak anymore a man walked up to them "Merhaba benim adım John"

Butch raised an eye brow "sure"

"Nasılsın?"

Samantha looked just as confused as Butch "whatareyousayingicantevenunderstandyoududeimeanispeakalotofdifferentlangueagesmyselfispeakdutchspanishJapanesemarsh ion"

Butch glared at the girl "this seat sucks I can't even understand what you two are saying"

"oh I get it your mentally slow ok….I….will….speak….slowly….and….clearly….do….you….comprehend?"

Butch growled and slouched into his chair and turned his I-pod up

"yourgonnagodef"

"Bu aşağı size kötü kulakları zarar olacak dönüş"

Maybe Bubbles is having a better time…

"BROTHER STOP IT!" yelled a little girl, she had on a pink dress that had white tights underneath it and a white sweater over it with black flats on. She had blonde pigtails in her hair like how Bubbles usually wore her hair except the little girls pigtails were longer and she had dark brown eyes. She looked about six years old.

"I ain't doin nothin" replied the little boy sitting next to her, he had on baggy jeans with white nike sneakers, he also had on a blue polo. His hair was brown and shaggy and his eyes matched they were dark brown. He looked about eight or so.

Bubbles giggled, the little girl slapped her brother "DON'T PULL MY HAIR"

"I wasn't" he said and crossed his arms

"you were too!" spat back the little girl

"you two are cute" said Bubbles, she was still giggling

"your not to shabby yourself" said the boy, he winked at her

"oh your such a charmer" said Bubbles, she patted the little boys head

The little girl beside the boy glared at him and hugged her stuffed bunny, then she smiled at Bubbles "my name is Taffy"

"that is a very pretty name, my name is Bubbles" she smiled and looked at the little boy "and what about you?"

"my name is Tyler"

"aw cute name"

"it is a gangsta name"

Bubbles nodded "sure it is"

Bubbles smiled and said to herself "this is going to be a great plane ride"

She spoke to soon…

"BROTHER STOP IT!" yelled the little girl

"shuddup sister nobody cares"

"YOU'RE A MEANIE"

"you're a spaz"

Then the little girl started to cry and the boy just kept making her even madder and sadder, the screaming and crying and teasing continued


	3. Chapter 3

I HOPE YOU LIKEY SO FAR

-----------------------------------------

Everyone boarded the plane and buckled up Boomer was sitting in the aisle seat next to a girl, the girl was dressed in black ripped fish net tights with black boots over them. A dark blue plaid and black skirt over the tights too and her shirt was a white button up shirt, she rolled up her left arm sleeve and kept her right arm sleeve down, she was also wearing a black tie. She was very pale and had bright hot pink hair, some was down and some was up in two little buns. She had blue eyes with black eye shadow and dark black eyeliner and mascara, the thing that popped and would catch anybody's attention would be the bright dark blue lipstick she was wearing.

Beside the girl, there was a man in the window sheet, he was smiling and looking at his nails. He was wearing tan shorts and dark brown flip flops with a white Hollister t-shirt. His hair was black and curly and he was sitting with his legs crossed like a girl.

"uh hey my name is Boomer"

The girl turned to the boy, no emotion showed in her face, she looked really dull, she didn't say anything to Boomer, she turned her head to face forward again

"ok then" said Boomer not knowing what to say "well what is your name dude?"

"oh hi there sweetheart, my name is Christopher or you know you could call me Chris" he said in a feminine tone

Boomer nodded "cool name Chris"

"it isn't as interesting as yours, I have never heard a name as sweet as Boomer"

"thanks"

"your name sucks" said the girl sitting beside Boomer

Boomer glared at her "Hey my name isn't as stupid as it sounds"

"wow your just as stupid as your name"

Boomer got angry "how is your name any better"

"my name is Scarlett"

"that is a gay name"

"do you have something against gay people?" asked Chris

"oh no dude sorry"

"it's ok darling" said Chris

"shut up Gaylord" said Scarlett emotionless

Let's see what Brick is up too…

"BAD KITTY BAD KITTY BAD KITTY" repeated an old lady while hitting Brick with her purse over and over again

"I AM NOT A FUCKING CAT YOU OLD HAG" yelled Brick angrily while trying to block his head "WHAT IS IN THAT STUPID BAG?!?!"

On the left of Brick a fat chick was breathing in a brown paper bag "I am gonna hurl" then she upchucked on Bricks lap

"I hate my life OW!"

Ok let's go see what Blossom is up too…

"you have really pretty eyes" said Blossom

"thank you Blossom I like yours too" said a girl named Buttons, she had magenta eyes and dark brown hair, it went down to her but and was wavy, she also had a navy blue headband in her hair. She was wearing a magenta t-shirt that said 'Love' on it, and she was wearing Bermuda shorts with navy blue flip flops.

"thank you Buttons" replied Blossom

"I think you both look lovely" said a boy sitting beside Blossom

"thank you that is very sweet" Blossom said happily "what is your name?"

"Dexter BOY GENIUS"

"a genius you say" said Buttons

"yup, I can invent anything"

"that's impressive" said Blossom

"I heard you were a powerpuff girl, is that correct?"

"yes, I am the leader" said Blossom proudly

"you seem really intelligent"

"thank you Dexter"

Well Blossom seems to be doing good

"oh and that reminds me of this one time when I was lost in a dark and spooky forest I joined a pack of wolves and howled at the moon every night but then I had to leave because well the lets just say I was endangering my wolf friends because people, bad people were following me" rambled Samantha

"nobody cares" said Butch "I don't care about wolves or you"

"that'srudehasn'tyourmotherevertaughtyoumanners?"

"your words are getting mixed together again, I don't understand you"

"Ben tuvalete ama o banyo çok küçük olan i yapacak gitmelisin, beni rahatsız yapmak için kabul etmiyorsanız?" said John

"ok you, don't talk, I no comprendido" said Butch angrily, he was getting really frustrated

"ne deli oğlan hakkında konuşuyorsun?"

"ARE YOU EVEN SPEAKING HUMAN?"

"maybe he is an alien speaking an alien language" said Samantha "bra cooom da chiii we narm nu do shey"

"Sen yanlış olan Amerikalılar?"

"Blarg" said Samantha in a serious voice, along with a serious expression

Butch hit his forehead with his hand

Butch might not be having a great ride but poor Brick…

"BAD KITTY" yelled the grandma, then she pulled Brick's ponytail

"OW DON'T PULL MY PONYTAIL"

"tail, BAD KITTY'S TAIL"

"it is my hair freak"

"I think my lunch is coming back up" said the girl beside Brick

"STAY AWAY" yelled Brick but it was too late she threw up on him

"sorry I get air si--" then she threw up again

"don't cry Brick the ride is almost over" muttered Brick to himself

Back to the back of the plane…

"so you actually know the teen titans, that's interesting" said Buttercup

"yup but hey enough about me, I am a little more interested in you" said Kid Flash

"well I am a puff that has a ruff as a boyfriend and I live in Townsville, I go to high school and I'm on summer break" said Buttercup "not that interesting"

"your very interesting"

"stop trying to flirt, one your not my type and two I am in love with Butchie poo"

"don't worry ButterBuns my heart belongs to Jinx"

"don't call me ButterBuns" said Buttercup sharply

"sorry"

"whatever"

"STOP IT BROTHER!"

"who is that?" asked Buttercup, annoyed by the loud screaming

It was little Taffy sitting with Bubbles and Tyler

"Um…Taffy could you be quieter, I don't want you to um disrupt others" said Bubbles kindly

"NO TELL BROTHER TO STOP IT!"

"what am I doing?" asked Tyler

"YOUR BEING A MEANIE"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT" yelled Bubbles "I will give you a time out"

"you can't do that toots" said Tyler

"I can do anything I am bigger than you" said Bubbles angrily

"wow you don't seem to peppy anymore"

"don't smart talk to me, when people get me angry I go crazy, do you want me to go crazy?"

"n-n-n-no" replied Tyler in a scared tone

"no Bubbles" said Taffy hugging her stuffed Bunny tightly

"then be quiet"

Boomer…

"Bitch" said Boomer

"idiot" shot back Scarlett

"whore"

"asshole"

"skank"

"stupid"

"slut"

"dumbass"

"emo"

"dipshit"

"cunt"

"FUCK YOU" yelled Scarlett and she slapped him across his cheek which made him fall onto the floor, therefore he tripped a flight attendant who was holding a drink and the flight attendant spilled it on Blossom, Blossom was just going to the bathroom then bam she is soaked

"AHH" yelled Blossom


	4. Chapter 4

"OH MY!" said Chris

"I AM SOAKED" yelled Blossom

"this is officially the worst plane ride" said Boomer

"UH!" yelled Blossom angrily

"sorry ma'am" apologized the flight attendant nervously

Blossom held back her anger "it is ok" she said as politely as she could through gritted teeth "it isn't your fault….IT IS BOOMERS!"

Boomer jumped up "IT ISN"T MY FAULT IT IS THIS FREAKY BITCHES FAULT"

"he called me a cunt, I think he desired a smack" said Scarlett calmly

Blossom glared at Boomer and smacked him "you shouldn't have called her that you asshole!"

Bubbles jumped out of her seat "STOP HURTING BOOMIE!"

"why should I? he called this innocent girl a cunt!"

"maybe she made him mad!"

"yeah" said Boomer in the background rubbing his cheek

"um passengers will you please take your seats" said the flight attendant

"No matter how mean she was she didn't deserve to be called that! How would you feel if a guy called you a cunt?!" said Blossom angrily

"yeah" agreed Scarlett

"I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING KITTY!" yelled Brick jumping out of his seat

Everyone went quiet and turned to Brick, "what are you talking about Brick?" asked Blossom

"this old bat thinks I am her cat" said Brick

"BAD KITTY" said the grandma as she hit him with his purse

Buttercup burst out into laughter along with Kid Flash "HAHA hit him again" said Buttercup as she continued to laugh

The grandma looked at Buttercup then she turned to Brick and started to hit him again "BAD KITTY!"

"Bu uçağa binmek çok bağırmaya için, çılgınlık yapmak değil mi?" said John to Butch

Butch looked at John strangely and smacked him "SPEAK ENGLISH!"

"ooo bu nasıl bana cesaret kaba oldu! Neden bana vurdun?"

"NO ENGLISH" said Butch angrily then he started to smack him, right cheek then left cheek over and over again saying "English! English! English!"

"STOP BUTCH!" yelled Samantha "let me take care of this"

Samantha pushed Butch out of the way and smiled at John, then she put on an evil grin, you could almost picture her as the devil in hell "BUN GOO SHA BE!!!! MOTO CON DURAAAAAA" she started to flail her arms around repeating this over and over

"sizin scaring beni durdurmak" replied John scared

Now everybody's attention was on John, Butch, and crazy Samantha

"is she putting a spell on him?" asked Blossom

The flight attendant started to cry "this is the worst plane ride ever!"

"oh my I am so sorry" said Blossom sadly "EVERYBODY SIT NOW"

Everyone looked at the angry Blossom and sat in there seats, everyone stayed quiet until they heard over the speaker "we are now going in for a landing, please buckle your seatbelts"

Buttercup buckled hers and looked at Kid Flash "hey are you sure you're the fastest guy alive?"

"most positive" said Kid Flash

"I bet Butch is faster" said Buttercup with an evil smirk on her face

"how much you want to bet?"

"um well I don't got a lot of cash so…" Buttercup thought for a minute "I can get you a date with one of my sisters"

Kid Flash smiled and laughed "I told you my heart belongs to Jinx"

"yeah but she doesn't like you back"

"hmm your right, well ok then you got yourself a deal"

"Ha ha not so fast if Butch wins you have to do whatever I say" said Buttercup evilly

Kid Flash smiled "fine, he isn't gonna win though"

Buttercup smiled "maybe he will maybe he won't"

"the plane has now landed" said the speaker

"lets do this" said Buttercup

Everyone got off the plane, Butch, Brick, Boomer, Bubbles and Blossom were waiting for Buttercup by the luggage pick up

"that was officially the worst plane ride ever" said Brick trying to wipe off some of the puke

"I told you we should have just flown here" said Butch

"we had to many bags" said Blossom

"whatever" replied Butch "hey where is Buttercup?"

"she was in the back of the plane so it took longer for her to get off" said Blossom

"why didn't you wait for her?"

"we didn't feel like it" replied Blossom

"hey look it is Buttercup with some guy" said Boomer pointing towards Buttercup and Kid Flash

"hey guys this is Kid oh um, Wally" said Buttercup

"nice to meet you uh Kid Wally" said Blossom as she shook his hand

"just call me Wally" said Kid Flash oh wait I mean Wally

"nice to meet you" said Bubbles happily

Butch glared at him and shook his hand, he squeezed so hard Wally let out a little shriek

Buttercup laughed "don't hurt him"

"sorry" muttered Butch

"so what does he want?" asked Boomer

"well he thinks he is the fastest boy alive so I challenged him to race Butch"

Butch laughed "I am totally going to beat him"

Buttercup chuckled "so you think"

"well we got our bags, where are they gonna race?" asked Brick

"outside duhh" said Buttercup

The seven all went outside and put down there bags "well where are we racing to?" asked Butch

"just to France and back" said Buttercup as if it wasn't a long distance

"WHAT? How do you expect him to run there and back?" asked Butch

"oh and just so you both know the race started five seconds ago" said Buttercup with an evil smirk

Butch and Wally looked at each other and sprinted off

"I hope they know there going the wrong way" said Buttercup

Boomer, Brick, Blossom and Bubbles turned to Buttercup and said in unison "does that kid have powers?"

"yup that is Kid Flash in the flesh"

There jaws dropped then Wally appeared in front of them again "come on give me a challenge"

Butch arrived about seven minutes later gasping for air "how….did….you….run…that….fast?" asked Butch through each breath

Buttercup walked over and hugged him "guess your not faster than him after all, but nice attempt"

Butch glared at Wally "how did you do that?"

"super speed" said Wally

"he is Kid Flash" said Blossom amazed by him

"yeah" said Bubbles amazed by his beauty

"I'm glad you like him because well I promised him if he won one of you would go on a date with him" said Buttercup

Both Blossom and Bubbles eyes widened and they smiled "OK!"

Boomer and Brick glared at the pretty boy Wally but it didn't matter Brick and Boomer weren't going steady with Blossom or Bubbles so they couldn't do anything about it

"well Wally which one do you want to go on a date with?" asked Buttercup

"um I choose…"

-----------------------------------------------------

Ok review and tell me who he should choose Bubbles or Blossom


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy oh and please review

-----------------------------------------------

"I choose…" started Kid Flash

Bubbles and Blossom were leaning in anxious to hear his answer

"you" said Kid Flash pointing at Bubbles

Bubbles jumped up and down "yay!"

"congrats you got yourself a date, woopdedoo" said Buttercup, she was getting bored, Buttercup didn't like being bored

Bubbles looked at Boomer and frowned, she could see sadness in his eyes. She could see anger in him as well, he had his fist clenched tightly, he looked really stiff, as if he were going to attack and she could see jealousy in him. Bubbles liked Boomer a lot but she didn't want to have to wait for him to ask her out, occasionally he will ask her on a date but he never asked her to be his girlfriend so therefore she can go out with Kid Flash. But Bubbles didn't like seeing Boomer like that, so she turned to Kid Flash and shook her head "sorry I will have to decline your offer"

Kid Flash looked really upset but then he smiled and looked at Blossom "well then do you want to go out?"

Blossom slapped him across the face "I am nobody's second choice"

"ooo diss" said Brick laughing in the back of them

"lets go check into our hotel" said Blossom

Boomer smiled and walked over to Bubbles "why did you reject the dude?"

"I just didn't like him" said Bubbles, she leaned onto Boomer, he put his arm around her and held her close

Butch turned to Buttercup "why do you think Bubbles rejected the dick?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes "isn't it obvious she loves Boomer"

"oh, well not as much as I love you"

"stop being so lovey dovey" said Buttercup laughing, she punched him in the arm

"your never gonna change"

"why should I, I am perfect" said Buttercup, Butch laughed and wrapped his arm around her

Soon the six of them arrived at a really big and fancy hotel.

"ooo look a fountain" said Bubbles running towards it

"who puts a fountain in a building?" asked Butch

"your so stupid, it's a decoration" said Buttercup as she followed Bubbles

"look Buttercup it is a wishing fountain" said Bubbles cheerfully, she was sitting on the edge looking at all the coins "look at all the wishes people made, oh I hope they all come true"

"cool" replied Buttercup then she turned to Butch "give me a quarter"

"why?" asked Butch

"I want to make a wish" said Buttercup, she leaned over the fountain and looked at all the wishes

Butch leaned over the fountain next to Buttercup and chuckled "who would throw money into a fountain"

"I would, so I can get a wish" said Buttercup "you know a quarter for a wish, I think it is a pretty good deal"

"that is pointless, just cause you throw a stupid coin into water doesn't mean your wish it going to magically come true"

"are you gonna give me a quarter or what?"

"no, you would be stupid to throw away money"

Buttercup glared at Butch, she wasn't liking his negative attitude "fine" she grabbed his arm and tossed him into the fountain

"hey what did you do that for?!?!" asked Butch angrily

"well I wanted a wish and your worth about twenty five sense, hmm, maybe less"

Buttercup turned around and was about to walk away when suddenly Butch grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the fountain "well I think your priceless"

Buttercup laughed and splashed Butch "so does that mean I get an endless supply of wishes"

"well technically I pulled you in so I get an endless supply of wishes and you only get twenty five sense worth" Buttercup laughed and punched his arm

"can you two love birds get out of the fountain?" asked Blossom

"well…" started Butch

"we can but…" continued Buttercup

"maybe we don't want to" they finished together

"well we are gonna check into our rooms" said Brick

"ooo, I want to see my room" said Buttercup, she jumped out of the fountain, Butch followed her

The six of them went up to the front desk "hello we have reservations"

"um, what happened to you two?" asked the lady at the front desk, she was pointing at Butch and Buttercup

Buttercup laughed "we made wishes"

"yeah"

"um, ok" said the lady, it was obvious she was confused but she just smiled "what is your last name?"

"Utonium" answered Blossom

"ok here you go your room keys, your room is 404 on the top floor"

"thank you" said Blossom politely and then she turned to Bubbles "the professor only reserved one room?"

"yeah I guess so" replied Bubbles

Blossom glared at the keys in her hand "there better be six beds"

"or three, I don't mind sharing" said Brick

"ok you can share with Boomer" said Blossom with a smirk

Brick looked at Boomer and shuttered at the thought

The six of them took the elevator up to the very top floor

"uh, why does are room have to be so far up?" asked Buttercup impatiently

"calm down" said Blossom "at least we don't have to climb stairs"

"we could fly up stairs" said Buttercup angrily "we can't fly up elevators"

"just be patient" said Blossom sternly

"whatever"

The elevator finally made it to the top floor, Buttercup grabbed the keys out of Blossom's hands and ran out of the elevator

"BUTTERCUP!" yelled Blossom angrily

Buttercup was flying around each hallway looking for room 404 but she bumped into someone and crashed to the floor "ow"

Butch ran over and helped Buttercup up "nice crash landing"

"shut up" said Buttercup and she gave him her signature death glare along with a punch of the arm

There was a girl sitting on the floor rubbing her head "ow"

"oh sorry dude I guess I wasn't watching where I was flying" said Buttercup as she helped the girl up

The girl smiled "that is quite alright" the girl leaned in and examined Buttercup's face "you look familiar"

"well I am a powerpuff girl"

"oh, yeah I met your sister on the plane"

Blossom stomped over to Buttercup angrily and grabbed the keys "don't run in the halls"

"I wasn't running I was flying" said Buttercup

"don't be a smart ass" Buttercup just rolled her eyes, Blossom looked at the girl and smiled "Buttons"

"hey Blossom" replied Buttons happily

"wow what a coincidence" said Blossom, she gave Buttons a small hug

"yeah, how long are you guys staying?"

"the whole summer, how bout you?"

"that's weird I am too"

"cool, we should get together and hang out" said Blossom happily

"yeah you seem cool" said Buttercup

"thank you" replied Buttons happily

"so did you come here all by yourself?" asked Butch

"no my brother and my two sisters came too" said Buttons "my sisters are in the hotel room and my brother is out buying some snacks for us"

"that's cool, we would love to hang out with you guys" said Blossom

"tonight do you want to get together?" asked Buttons

"sure, don't they have some restaurant in this place?" answered Buttercup

"yeah I believe they do"

"cool" said Butch then Buttons waved and walked down the hall

"she seems nice" said Buttercup

"yeah, just a little to uh peppy" replied Butch

"HEY GUYS, WE FOUND OUR ROOM!" yelled Brick from down the hall


	6. Chapter 6

I need more reviews!

Oh and their hotel room I based off a hotel I stayed at when I was younger, the suite was actually two floors, it was awesome!

-------------------------------------

Blossom opened the door to the suite

Everyone's mouths dropped and they all went silent until Buttercup said "Dammmnnnn"

When you first walked in there was a huge living room, it had a big screen TV, a long blue couch that curved around with a glass coffee table in the middle, the walls were white and the floor had a dark blue carpet. Also there was a long glass window/door along the wall that led to the balcony, which was about 20 feet long and 10 feet wide. Also in the same room as the living room there was a kitchen area, it wasn't very big but it had a counter and a stove and a fridge, there was a table randomly in the middle of the room. On the left side there was a door that led to a bedroom, it had a bathroom, a walk in closet, a TV, a big chest and a double bed. There was a flight of stairs, when you went up you could look over the railing and see downstairs into the living room and kitchen, upstairs there were two bedrooms one was small but it had a double bed, a small TV on a stand and a small closet, the other room was a little bigger and had a TV on a dresser, it didn't have a closet but it had it's own bathroom. Outside of the bedrooms was another bathroom.

"FIGHT FOR YOUR ROOMS" yelled Buttercup

Butch grabbed Buttercup and they zipped up the stairs and got the bedroom with a decent sized TV, no closet but a dresser and the one with it's own bathroom

"I like it" said Buttercup happily and she jumped on the bed

Butch grinned and jumped on top of Buttercup "I like it too"

Blossom grabbed Bubbles hand "I am not sharing with Brick"

"why you know you like him" said Bubbles

"I do not" replied Blossom angrily

"you do too"

"I went on a few dates with him but that does not mean I like him"

"no you don't like him" said Bubbles

"good you understand"

"you love him" said Bubbles cheerfully

Blossom glared at Bubbles, Bubbles smiled "well what room do you boys want?"

Boomer and Brick were on the couch playing a video game "guys they have a play station here"

Blossom rolled her eyes "do you guys even care what room you get?"

"not really" they replied

Boomer turned around and looked over the couch "I call a room with Bubbles"

"NO!" yelled Blossom

Bubbles smiled "why not?"

"CAUSE I AINT SHARING WITH HIM" yelled Blossom pointing at Brick

"you know you love me" replied Brick with an evil grin

"shut up" said Blossom angrily

"but Blossom think about it, boys can't share a bed like girls do" said Bubbles

"why not?"

"because it is uncomfortable for them"

Blossom thought to herself 'that doesn't make any sense, why would they feel uncomfortable?" then she smiled "I understand"

Brick smiled too "so I can share a room with you?"

"well Bubbles and Boomer can share a room, Brick you can sleep on the couch and I get a bed to myself" said Blossom and she walked up the stairs to the empty room

Boomer laughed which caused him to get a punch in the face "ow"

"just go talk to Blossom, I know she likes you" said Bubbles, she grabbed her bags and walked into the bedroom on the first floor

Brick sighed and flew up the stairs "Bloss" then his eyes widened "UH! wrong room"

Buttercup and Butch were making out on the bed and turned to Brick who was in the doorway "do you mind?" asked Buttercup angrily then she continued to suck Butches face

Brick walked into the other room were Blossom was packing her bags

"what's wrong with you, you look sick" asked Blossom

"yeah I am probably going to be sick" said Brick

Blossom rolled her eyes "did you see Butch and Buttercup kissing?"

"yeah"

Blossom continued to unpack her bags "what did I tell you?"

"huh?"

"your sleeping on the couch"

"come on Bloss, do you hate me that much"

Blossom sighed to herself "No"

"then why don't you want me to sleep in here with you? I promise not to annoy you"

"fine but if you bother me I am throwing you over that railing, got it?"

"got it" replied Brick happily

"good now start unpacking, we got a whole summer ahead of us"

Lets see how kissy kissy face is doing…

"mmm" said Buttercup then she pushed Butch back "I want to unpack before Blossom yells at me"

"aw who cares if she yells at us"

"well if we don't unpack now she will make us unpack tomorrow while they go to Disney"

"true true" said Butch

"now get off of me" said Buttercup, she pushed Butch onto the floor and started to unpack

"ow" said Butch as he got up

Buttercup turned to Butch and gave him an evil smile "I bet I can unpack faster than you"

"bring it on Baby"

Buttercup hit him "my name is Buttercup"

Butch rolled his eyes and started to unpack

"NO FAIR" yelled Buttercup

"oh sorry the race started four seconds ago"

Buttercup grabbed her bag and started to unpack with super speed

The two raced as fast as they could to put away all of there clothes and stuff "HA I totally won"

"NO WAY I WON" said Butch

"I beat you by like seven seconds"

"fine it was a tie"

Buttercup thought for a second "fine I guess I can live with that"

Butch and Buttercup walked downstairs and said "I'm hungry"

"you two are always hungry" said Boomer, he was still playing his game

Bubbles walked out of her room "what time is it?"

Blossom yelled from over the railing "3:15"

"AWWW!" whined Buttercup "we missed lunch"

"lets go out and have a late lunch" said Boomer

"ok lets go' said Buttercup anxiously

The six of them flew to a small buffet place

"MMM fooooood" said Buttercup as she filled her plate

"HEY BLOSSOM!" yelled someone


	7. Chapter 7

Blossom turned around and smiled "hey Buttons"

"wow I swear I think you guys are stalking me" said Buttons happily

Blossom laughed "yeah we can't seem to stay away"

Bubbles skipped over cheerfully "hello again Buttons"

"hi Bubbles"

"would you like to join us, are table is right over there" Bubbles pointed to a long table at the corner of the restaurant

"I'd love to, can my sisters join too?"

"of course" answered Bubbles

"great"

Two girls started to walk towards them

The girl on the left had dull green eyes, which were surrounded with dark make-up and purple eye shadow. Her hair was light purple and it was up in a bun, with two bangs going down each side of her face, they went down to about her chin. She had on a black long sleeve shirt with a white t-shirt over it, the black sleeves were rolled up and the white t-shirt had a black cross on it. She also had on dark green short shorts with black flip flops.

The girl on the right had bright aqua eyes. She had the strangest hair too, her hair was pink, but a duller shade of pink, somewhat like bubblegum, she put it up in two small messy buns and left two strands of hair going down the sides of her face. She had on an aqua tube top that had a pink flower on it. She was wearing white short shorts with aqua converse and to complete the look she had on like 50 million bracelets on her right wrist.

"hey" said the one on the left, her voice was very harsh and raspy, it was also quiet and dull

"hiya!" said the one on the right cheerfully, her voice was very high pitched and somewhat annoying, she was just like Bubbles

"hey guys this is Blossom and Bubbles" said Buttons as she pointed towards Blossom and Bubbles

"hi" said Bubbles happily as she shook there hands

"hello" said Blossom politely

"hey I'm Biscuit" said the purple haired one

"hello I am Banana" said the pink haired one

Buttercup walked over "sup dudes"

"hey" replied Biscuit

"who are you?" asked Buttercup rudely

"my name is Biscuit I am Buttons sister"

Buttercup burst out laughing "who names there kid Biscuit?"

Biscuit went into an emotionless gaze

"what's wrong with you? Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Buttercup

"no reason" replied Biscuit

"ok well I am going to eat now"

"we will all join you" said Bubbles happily

They all went over to a table and started to eat

"so didn't you say you have like a brother?" asked Butch as he wolfed down his food

"stop talking with your mouth full" scolded Buttercup even though she was talking with her mouth full

Buttons giggled "you two are like perfect for each other"

Butch smiled while Buttercup rolled her eyes "really you think so, cause I only went out with him because I was sorry for him, you know like a pity date but then I guess he grew on me"

Everyone laughed "you guys aren't a lovey dovey couple now are you?" asked Banana

"nope, she never has been and she never will" answered Butch

"naw, lovey dovey shit is so corny and I don't want my relationship to be corny"

"I see" said Buttons happily then her phone rang "oh excuse me"

"no prob" replied Buttercup shoving more food in her face

Buttons answered her phone "hello…WHAT?…you don't say, we will be right there"

Everybody watched Buttons confused as to why she was yelling "what's wrong?" asked Blossom

"oh well me and my sisters have to go help my brother" said Buttons

"what's wrong with him? We will help you" said Blossom

"no don't worry" said Buttons

"really we can help" offered Bubbles

"NO!" yelled Biscuit "we have to go alone"

"yeah, enjoy your day though" said Banana

The three of them hurried away.

Buttercup turned to Blossom "this is why you don't name kids weird names or they end up being weird themselves, example one that Biscuit girl, example two Boomer"

"why does everyone think my name is weird?" asked Boomer

"it isn't stupid Boomer, it is unique, just like you" said Bubbles

"wait who said my name was stupid?"

Blossom rolled her eyes "should we go help them?"

"no they said to enjoy our day, that is what we should do" said Brick

"well ok then lets eat"

They finished eating and went back to there hotel

"ok guys it is 5:30 what do you want to do?" asked Blossom

"lets just hang at the hotel for the rest of the night" said Buttercup

"ok" said Blossom and she sat next to Brick on the couch

"Butch lets go to the pool" said Buttercup eagerly

"ok" said Butch anxiously

"Hey dudes want to go to the arcade?" asked Boomer

Brick jumped off the couch "yeah!"

Blossom rolled her eyes "have fun"

"will do" said Brick

Boomer smiled "Bubbles do you want to come?"

"not really" said Bubbles "me and Blossom are gonna go shopping"

"we are"

"yeah we are" Bubbles grabbed Blossoms arm

"ok then"

The girls and boys left

Butch dove into the water which splashed half of the people around him

Buttercup did the same which made even more water splash people around her

"UH! Could you stop splashing me?" said a teenage girl that was sitting on a seat

"no" replied Buttercup

"why not?" she asked angrily

"because I can't control the water"

"you are such a bitch" said the girl angrily

"really?" asked Buttercup with a smile

"why are you smiling?" asked the girl nervously

Buttercup jumped out of the water grabbed the girl and flung her into the pool

"UH! You got me all wet!"

"deal with it"


	8. Chapter 8

"morning everyone" said Blossom

"hey" said Brick, Butch and Boomer as they played there mindless video game

Bubbles was out on the balcony drawing something and Buttercup was looking at a menu

"guys I think we should start to plan this summer, so we don't waste all our time in this hotel room" said Blossom

"ok we can discuss that stuff over breakfast" said Buttercup as she continued to read the menu

"ROOM SERVICE!" yelled the boys

Blossom rolled her eyes "you boys can be so immature"

"I want room service too" said Bubbles as she walked in from the balcony

"ok sure lets order it" said Blossom

"YEAH!" yelled the boys

They ordered room service and sat at the table "we should plan what we want to do this summer" said Blossom

"ok lets plan it then" said Buttercup

"ok you guys list things you want to do and I will write them down" said Blossom

Everyone screamed out in unison "DISNEY WORLD!"

"ok we can go there tomorrow" said Blossom happily

"ooo universal" said Bubbles

"Epcot" said Brick

"Typhoon Lagoon and Blizzard Beach, there the best water parks in the world" said Buttercup

"animal kingdom" said Boomer

"yeah they have a rainforest café there" added Bubbles

"I want to go scuba diving with sharks" said Brick "you know cause I'm dangerous like that"

"OH! Any parks, beaches, or spas" said Bubbles joyfully

"Downtown Disney" said Buttercup

"yeah and last but not least the character breakfast" said Boomer

Everyone looked at Boomer "the what?" asked Buttercup

"you know the character breakfast, I used to love it"

Everyone cracked up laughing except Bubbles she smiled "I want to go to it too"

"YAY!" yelled Boomer happily "I feel like a kid again"

Bubbles smiled and nodded

"well ok now that we made a list Blossom you can plan when we go to the places" said Buttercup

"ok well tomorrow lets go to Disney" said Blossom

"cool" everyone replied

"well does that mean we have nothing to do today again?" asked Bubbles

"I guess we could go to sea world" said Blossom "you know just to pass time by"

"sure" said Bubbles cheerfully

The six of them flew off to Sea World

"ok we should look at all the water creatures then we can watch the show and then we can ride the rides" said Blossom

"or…" started Buttercup "we could split up and meet here at the end of the day"

"yeah I like that idea" said Boomer

"But it is a family trip" said Blossom sadly

"technically Butch, Brick and Boomer aren't our family, so it isn't a family trip" said Buttercup and she grabbed Butches hand and ran off

Blossom sighed then she turned around and realized Bubbles and Boomer were already skipping away "well I guess it is me and you Brick" she said happily

"I guess so" said Brick "so lets go on the rides"

"can we please go watch the whale show?" asked Blossom

"but what about the rides?"

"I want to go watch the whale show"

"fine" Brick said with a sigh

"thanks Brick, tomorrow you can decide what we do at Disney"

Brick jumped in joy "YES!"

"OH MY GOSH!" yelled Bubbles

"what?" asked Boomer, he was petting and feeding a dolphin

"there so smooth and stuff"

Boomer laughed "yeah there pretty cool"

"lets go look at other fish too" said Bubbles cheerfully as she pulled Boomer

"good we lost my sisters" said Buttercup

"yeah and my bros" added Butch

"yup so what ride do you want to go on first, The Kraken or Journey to Atlantis?"

"The Kraken" said Butch eagerly

"OK LETS GO!" yelled Buttercup

Meanwhile…

"god that is one big whale" said Brick

"yeah but you should see it's parents" said Blossom as she watched the whale flip around

"do we have to sit in the front?"

"yeah we do, why don't you want to?"

"well we keep getting wet"

"suck it up"

Brick sat back and watched the fish jump

"WOULD ANYONE OUT THERE LIKE TO PET SHAMU?" asked one of the performers

Blossom's eyes widened and she grabbed Brick and threw him in the air "WE WANT TO!" she screamed as she flew up in the air

"OK HOW ABOUT THE PEOPLE um flying?"

"YES!" yelled Blossom happily and she dragged Brick over to the place were you pet Shamu

Blossom started to pet him "Brick pet him"

"ah no thanks"

"why? Oh I get it your scared"

"NO I'M NOT"

"then pet him"

"uh ok" said Brick and he reached his hand out to pet him but when Shamu moved a little he jumped and slipped in the water "AHHH"

Blossom started to crack up "HA HA HA HA"

The trainers had to get him out quickly "are you ok sir?"

Brick didn't answer them actually he pushed one of the male trainers into the water and stomped off angrily, Blossom followed as she continued to laugh

"BOOMER!"

"yeah Bubbles?" Boomer asked happily

"look over there"

"oh a gift shop"

"yeah lets go buy stuff"

"ok"

When they entered the store Bubbles was amazed by all the stuffed animals they had "oh my gosh! Boomer look at this stuffed animal"

Boomer smiled and looked at it, it was a life size dolphin "that is really big"

"yeah" said Bubbles still amazed by it

While Bubbles looked at the giant dolphin Boomer walked over to another stuffed animal, it was a dolphin that wasn't life sized but it was light blue and medium sized, he smiled and bought it, when he returned to Bubbles she was playing around with all these little toys they had "here you go Bubbles your very own dolphin"

Bubbles turned around and jumped up and down "Thank you Boomer!" she gave him a big hug

"no problem"

"dude those rides were awesome" said Butch

Buttercup nodded in agreement and looked around "damn it they only had two fucking rides what a rip off"

"I know well lets go look at fish or something"

"eh I guess that's all we can do"

"yeah"

They continued to walk and ran into Brick and Blossom

Buttercup and Butch started to laugh once they saw Brick "what happened to you dude?" asked Butch

Brick glared and punched Butch in the gut but that didn't stop him from laughing

"Brick is scared of Shamu, I made him pet him but then he slipped and fell into the water" explained Blossom and she started to laugh again

"that would explain why he smells like fish" said Buttercup

"shut up" said Brick angrily

Bubbles skipped over to them "Hey guys!" then she had a strange face on "what is that smell?"

"Brick" answered everyone while laughing

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok guys this chapter went by fast I must admit

~I will add way more detail and stuff in the next chapter to make it more realistic

~I will focus more on Butch and Buttercup

~and overall from here on in the story is going to get a lot more interesting

MWAHAHAHAHA


	9. Chapter 9

Ok I know this story is supposed to be mainly about Buttercup and Butch but I don't really care, I am going to make it about all three couples now, cause that's how I roll, haha well I hope you still enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Disney World here we come!" said Buttercup as they all entered Disney's main gate

Everyone went wide eyed and smiled "This is going to be awesome" said Brick

"where do you guys want to go first?" asked Blossom

"um, away from you" said Buttercup and she walked away from them, while Butch followed

"well ok then" said Blossom "how bout you Bubbles, where do you want to go?"

Blossom turned around and noticed Bubbles dragging Boomer away "I guess it is me and you again Babe" said Brick with a seductive grin

Blossom rolled her eyes "ok Brick, where do you want to go?"

------

"ok I grabbed a map" said Butch "lets see there is fantasy land, Mickey's Toontown, Frontier land, Adventure land, and Tomorrow land, we are at Main Street USA right now, so where do you want to go first?"

"definitely Adventure land" said Buttercup

"aw yeah, we are all about the adventure" said Butch and they ran off like little kids

------

"LOOK BOOMER!" yelled Bubbles cheerfully

"what is it?" asked Boomer

"Cinderella" answered Bubbles and she skipped over to her, Boomer chuckled and followed her "here Boomer, take this" she handed him a camera, then she hugged Cinderella

"say cheese" said Boomer and he took the picture

"you are a beautiful girl" said the woman dressed as Cinderella

Boomer walked over and grabbed Bubbles "yeah ok bye lezbatron"

Bubbles giggled and walked off with Boomer

-------

"Look there's Tomorrow land" said Brick pointing at the huge sign

"wow it really does look like the future" said Blossom

"yeah it does" agreed Brick "AW SICK!"

"what?" asked Blossom

"SPACE MOUNTAIN!" he yelled, then he picked her up and flew over to the line, when he put her down he sighed "aw shit, look at how long it is"

"well all we can do is wait" said Blossom happily

"I don't want to wait"

"don't pout" said Blossom

Brick grunted and continued to pout

-------

"ARGH!" said Butch, he had on an eye patch and was holding a sword, he started to poke Buttercup with it "ARGH me matey, you must walk the plank"

"I so shouldn't have bought you that" said Buttercup, she started laughing

"I want some booty" said Butch as he poked Buttercup in the butt

"well you ain't getting none" Butch started to chase Buttercup around with the sword, Buttercup was laughing "Stop Butch! Stop! Ha! Ha!"

Butch finally caught Buttercup and lifted her up "AHOY! I finally got me treasure"

Buttercup laughed "I am a treasure aren't I"

"mhm, and you got a lot of booty too"

Buttercup punched Butches arm "you're a pig you know that"

"oink oink" replied Butch

Buttercup jumped out of Butches arms and grabbed his sword "off to Frontier land!"

--------

"that was so cool" said Blossom "don't you think it was worth the wait?"

"yeah except that fat ass in front of us, god I thought he was gonna break the ride"

"your so rude"

"no I am truthful"

"which in other words is rude"

"eh whatever" replied Brick

"can we get a snack I am hungry?" asked Blossom

"sure, wait here I will go bye us some cotton candy"

"thanks Babe" replied Blossom

Once Brick walked away a boy walked up to Blossom. He looked around Blossom's age, he had on jean shorts and a brown t-shirt. His hair was black and it was cut short, he had beautiful brown eyes, somewhat hypnotizing. "hey you're the prettiest princess here"

Blossom looked at him and chuckled "where did you get that pick-up line? Oh let me guess from goofy himself?"

"ooo you got quite an attitude" replied the boy

Blossom rolled her eyes "well you have a lot of nerve"

"what to talk to a beautiful woman such as yourself?"

"honey, I think the heat has gotten to your head, you would never have a chance with a girl like me"

"now your calling me honey, I like it" then the boy did a sexy growl

"your kinda creeping me out" said Blossom. She stepped back a few feet

He stepped closer to her "my name is Robby"

"um, ok Bobby can you leave me alone?"

"it is Robby"

"ok snobby go away"

Brick walked up "fuck off dude"

---------

"I love all the princesses, when I was younger and the professor took us here I dressed up as Cinderella, Blossom dressed up as Ariel the mermaid, and Buttercup dressed up as snow white" said Bubbles as she danced around, she had on a little crown "oh and thanks for buying me this crown"

"your welcome, and just so you know, you look beautiful in it" said Boomer

"oh why thank you my prince charming" said Bubbles, she grabbed Boomer's hand and danced around with him

Boomer spun Bubbles around and kissed her hand "so my princess, what shall we do now?"

Bubbles giggled "well we have talked to like all the princesses, rode the carousal, went on that creepy doll ride It's a small world after all, and now I say lets go on the Mad Tea Party"

Boomer smiled and nodded, they both got on the spinning tea cups and spun round and round and round, they got off and Bubbles could barely walk "are you ok Bubbles?" asked Boomer as he laughed

Bubbles tried to keep her balance but fell to the ground, Boomer laughed and helped her up "I am so dizzy"

Boomer laughed and said "can we go to Toontown now?"

Bubbles smiled and nodded "lets go see Mickey"

----------

"AHHHH!" screamed Buttercup and Butch as they went down Splash mountain

Butch and Buttercup got off the ride, they were soaked and started to crack up laughing "that was so fun" said Buttercup

"yeah now we get to spend the rest of the day wet" said Butch

Buttercup put Butches arm around her "yeah, lets hope you don't slip off a ride"

Butch laughed "can we go on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad?"

"Duh!! Lets go" said Buttercup and they ran to the coaster

"AHHHHH" they screamed as the coaster made each twist and turn "I LOVE DISNEY" shouted Buttercup

-----------

"why should I fuck off, I saw her first" said Robby

"actually I did" said Brick, Blossom could tell Brick's temper was rising, she could practically see the steam coming out of his ears"yeah you look like you two are twins"

"no we are not related" said Blossom "I was created by the professor and he was created by an evil monkey"

"uh huh right" said Robby

"yeah and I was revived by hell himself" said Brick proudly

Robby turned to Blossom "and you like dating the son of hell?"

Blossom did not like Robby at all so she walked over to Brick and kissed him "sure as hell I do"

"whatever, and you know how I said you were the prettiest princess here I lied, you are so ugly"

Brick glared at Robby and threw him into a nearby trash can "fuck you dude"

Blossom smiled and hugged Brick's arm "thanks for the cotton candy"

Brick smiled "your welcome babe" Blossom smiled and ate the cotton candy "oh and Blossom"

"yeah"

"I didn't know we were dating" he said with a sly smile

Blossom giggled "yeah we are"

"thanks for letting me know"

---------

"wow, today just flew by" said Bubbles

"yeah, what was your favorite part of the day?" asked Boomer, he had his arm around Bubbles and she was leaning on him, while hugging his waist

"I liked Toontown a lot and I loved meeting all the princesses" said Bubbles "what about you?"

"I loved the whole day, I loved it because I got to spend it with you"

"aw, your so sweet" said Bubbles and she kissed him gently

----------------------------------------------------

Ok that is the end of that chapter, now I need more reviews people

SO REVIEW!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long I got writers block for a while

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting late and everyone met up near the Magical Castle

"hey guys how was your day?" asked Blossom

"good I guess, what about you?" replied Buttercup

"wonderful, except this boy tried hitting on me, it was just pathetic"

"yeah and did you know we are going out now" added Brick, Blossom smiled and kissed his cheek

"aw, nice man" said Butch then he high fived Brick, Blossom rolled her eyes and smiled

Buttercup nodded "that's cool"

"GIRLS!" yelled Bubbles and she ran over and hugged Blossom "was your day as magical as mine?"

"um, I don't know if I would say magical" answered Buttercup

"well we can change that, we get to stay and watch them light up the castle and get to watch the fireworks" said Bubbles cheerfully

The six of them had a perfect view of the castle, they were standing on a bridge and the castle was across the water. The fireworks were going off and the princesses and other Disney characters were dancing around and the castle was lit up, it really did look magical.

Bubbles eyes were twinkling as she watched the show and the fireworks. A man dressed as Dopey, one of the seven dwarfs walked up to Bubbles and started to dance around, Bubbles giggled and smiled, Boomer glared at Dopey and pulled Bubbles away from him "don't look at him! Don't look at him!"

Dopey walked away and Bubbles turned to Boomer "Boomer that was Dopey"

"I don't care it worked"

Bubbles giggled and continued to watch the fireworks. Meanwhile Blossom and Brick were watching the fireworks while sharing there popcorn.

"you know, I think this was the best day ever, I mean I got to throw a dude in a trashcan, ride tons of rides, eat tons of food, you became my girlfriend, oh and I don't smell like fish, I think today was pretty good" said Brick

Blossom smiled "yeah I had a lot of fun today" Brick smiled and kissed Blossom's head, she turned around and kissed him passionately on the lips "and that was the perfect ending to the perfect day"

"I can think of an alternate ending, you know what I mean?"

Blossom pushed Brick and laughed "you're a pig"

Butch and Buttercup were flying in the air to get a better view of the show "god Disney really is the best place on earth" said Buttercup

Butch laughed "yeah but it needs more rollercoaster's, I mean I get really bored with all the baby rides, there not fast enough, I don't like slow stuff, I like to move around"

"well the earth is hurdling through space at 100,000 miles an hour, what more do you want?"

Butch laughed and kissed Buttercup

-------------

A week had passed since they went to Disney, throughout the week they basically went out to eat, went shopping, went swimming at the pool and hung out in the hotel room

"WAKE UP!" yelled Blossom

Brick was laying on the couch, Blossom forced him to get up early, Buttercup fell out of the bed and onto the floor, Butch covered his ears with his pillow, Bubbles was in the shower so she didn't even bother to listen and Boomer jumped up and hit his head on the ceiling

"Damn it Blossom, what do you want?" asked Buttercup angrily as she walked over to the railing and looked down at Blossom with her signature death glare

Blossom shot back her evil eye "I don't want us to sleep the whole day away, lets go to Universal"

Bubbles walked out with only a towel around her "YEAH!"

Boomer walked out and smiled at Bubbles "you look nice this morning, please say your wearing that to Universal"

Bubbles giggled "no silly"

Boomer smiled and put his arm around her "I love you"

"I love you more"

"yeah we can tell you both love each other now shut up and lets get ready" said Buttercup

"well somebody is cranky" said Brick

Buttercup turned and growled at him "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night"

"oh geez I wonder why?" said Brick sarcastically

"what is that supposed to mean?" asked Buttercup angrily

"Oh Butch! Oh Butch! Harder! Harder!" mocked Brick

Buttercup gave him an evil grin "at least I am getting laid, you know unlike somebody" Brick glared at her and gave her the middle finger, Buttercup laughed and walked away

----------------------

They arrived at Universal, Blossom looked at the lines, one was for islands of adventures and one was for universal Studios. "well which park do you want to go to today?" asked Blossom

Butch, Buttercup, Bubbles and Boomer smiled, Butch and Buttercup said "Islands Of Adventure!" while Boomer and Bubbles said "Universal Studios"

"ok well since you guys disagree, Brick you choose" said Blossom

Butch and Buttercup glared at Brick, Buttercup clenched her fist, Brick noticed and he gave her a nervous glance before saying "Islands Of Adventure" Buttercup smiled and patted him on the back

"good choice" she said with a smug grin, Brick nodded and they all entered the park

"split up" said Buttercup and she started to walk away before Blossom grabbed her arm

"come on Buttercup, we should spend the day together"

"yeah, sisters bonding and brothers bonding and couples bonding and friends bonding all of it in one day!" said Bubbles cheerfully

Buttercup rolled her eyes "I will do the couples bonding today" she pulled her arm back and grabbed Butch "let's go Butch"

"Buttercup!" whined Bubbles

"come on Buttercup, lets just hang out today" said Blossom then she smiled "you get to choose what we go on"

Buttercup sighed "fine, if you really want to 'bond'" she said while making quotation marks around the word bond "so lets hit the coasters first, after we ride coasters we can eat then we can go on you know the littler rides, ok?"

Everyone nodded, Butch grabbed her hand and they lead the way to the first rollercoaster "the Hulk, perfect" said Buttercup and she ran into the line anxiously

After about waiting in line for twenty minutes they got on the rollercoaster, everyone sat with there couples. Butch and Buttercup were in the front, Blossom and Brick were in the second row and Bubbles and Boomer were in the middle somewhere

"YEAH!!" yelled everyone as the ride started up, "AHHHH" everyone screamed as the ride took off at a super fast speed, they continued to scream and laugh as the ride flipped, turned, dropped and flipped around. The six super powered teens got off the ride Butch and Buttercup were laughing, Brick was holding his head, he hit it as he got on the ride, Blossom smiled and held Brick's hand, Boomer was jumping around saying how awesome that was, and Bubbles was holding her stomach.

"that was awesome dudes!" yelled Boomer happily

"that made my stomach go up and out of my mouth, that drop was intense" said Bubbles

Blossom smiled "look at our picture"

Everyone laughed at it and Brick bought it "this is an awesome picture"

"next the Dueling dragons rollercoaster" said Buttercup

As they walked over there they ran into Banana, Biscuit and Buttons "hey guys fancy meeting you here" said Buttons, Banana waved and Biscuit gave them a half smile

"hey! Want to go on the ride with us?" asked Bubbles happily

Banana smiled and jumped up and down "Can we sit together?!?!?!"

"of course!" answered Bubbles and they skipped over to the line

Biscuit rolled her eyes, "I don't do fun"

Buttercup and Butch looked at each other and laughed "well ok then"

Biscuit sat on a bench "go ill wait here"

Buttercup, Butch, Boomer, Brick and Blossom walked over to the line and waited with Bubbles and Banana, Buttons smiled "I need someone really strong and brave to sit with me, I get scared really easily"

Buttercup chuckled "you are such a sissy"

Buttons giggled "I guess you could say that I am a big scaredy cat"

Bubbles smiled "sit with Boomie, he is very brave"

"yeah but he sure isn't strong" commented Buttercup

Boomer growled at her she just glared back "I am strong"

"sure" said Butch

"I am!" he said angrily

Buttons giggled "you guys are so funny"

Blossom smiled "no they are crazy"

Bubbles butted into the conversation well there are eight of us so four on one coaster each me, Banana, Boomer will definitely go on ice

"hey Butch will go on ice too" said Buttercup

"wait you don't want to sit with me?" asked Butch

Buttercup laughed "no I want my coaster to beat yours, you know a little duel"

Butch smiled "if your coaster wins I will buy you anything you want from the gift shop"

"same to you" said Buttercup

Buttercup sat on an end next to Blossom, Blossom sat next to Brick, Brick sat next to Buttons who was holding his knee, he wasn't very happy with that. Bubbles sat between Banana and Boomer and Butch sat beside Boomer

"WOOOOO ICE!" yelled Boomer

"WOOOOO FIRE!" yelled Brick from the other coaster

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok in this chapter some jokes I took from Roseanne, Disney World War II episode


	11. Chapter 11

They got off the ride, Ice won "HAHA ICE ROCKS!" yelled Boomer, Bubbles jumped on his back and said "we won!"

Buttons was holding Brick's arm, he was looking at her funny and attempted to shake her off "um ok I don't think you need to hold me anymore"

Buttons smiled "sorry darling"

Brick cringed when she called him darling "it is ok"

Blossom and Buttercup were laughing "I liked that really big flip" said Buttercup

Blossom nodded, then she turned around to talk to Brick, her smile turned into a glare, she walked over to him and pulled him close to her "so how did you like the ride?"

"it was great!" answered Buttons, then she walked over to her sister, Biscuit, who was still sitting on the bench

Brick shivered "that girl is strange, the ride would have been so much funner if she wasn't grabbing my knee"

Blossom smiled proudly, "I know I saw that, it somewhat made me jealous"

"don't worry, she is no competition"

Blossom smiled "oh I know, I am perfect after all"

Buttercup walked over to Butch "that ride was pretty cool"

"yeah, I liked when we almost like ran into the other coaster, it was cool"

"yeah and I bet you are so happy you won" said Buttercup

Butch put his arm around her "yeah but I will still buy you something"

"good" Buttercup kissed him and then they all walked over to the next coaster

"so do you guys want to hang out for the rest of the day?" asked Buttons, she was smiling at Brick

Blossom glared at her "no"

Buttons grew sad "why not?"

"hey don't you guys have a brother, why haven't we met him yet?" asked Brick, he tried to change the subject

"oh he is here, but he didn't want to hang with us, he doesn't think we are cool enough" answered Buttons "I guess you don't think we are cool enough either"

"no, not that just well we are going to do couple bonding now, me and Brick go hang out for the day, Buttercup and Butch hang out and Bubbles and Boomer hang out, see what I mean?"

"yeah I guess so, well maybe we will see you around" said Buttons

"sure" said Blossom and she gave her a wave goodbye

Buttercup walked over "does that mean we can finally split up?"

Blossom nodded and walked away with Brick, Buttercup smiled and flew past Butch "Beat you to the Jurassic Park area!" called Buttercup

Butch smiled and flew fast to catch up to her

--------------------

"well considering my sisters both went in different directions, I am guessing we are splitting up" said Bubbles, Boomer nodded "lets go to Suess land"

Boomer smiled "sure"

--------------------

Blossom and Brick decided to go to Toon Lagoon "I didn't bring a bathing suit" said Blossom

"that is ok we can go in our clothes" said Brick "we will be soaked for the day but whatever"

Blossom smiled "lets go on the Dudley do-Right's Ripsaw Falls"

"ok" and then they both ran off

--------------------

Buttercup and Butch sat down on the ride, they were on the Jurassic Park River Adventure, Buttercup and Butch sat in the second row and watched all the exhibits as they floated by them pointing and laughing, Butch was sitting next to a bratty little girl, she wouldn't stop whining

"MOMMY! I don't like this ride, it is booooorrrrriiiiiinnnngggg, you said it would be fun, well it isn't, it is actually the complete opposite" whined the girl

Butch turned to her "it will get better" he said with a smile

"and how do you know you creeper?"

"I have been on it before" said Butch he started to clench the bar angrily

"your stupid, obviously you don't know what fun is" she retorted

"shut up little girl and trust me" he said through gritted teeth

"oh you're a testy one now aren't you"

Butch lost his cool and said angrily to the mom and her daughter "If you don't tell this kid to shut up, I am gonna be fucking pissed"

The mother looked frightened she grabbed her little girl and held her close, Buttercup laughed and put her arm around Butch "calm down babe"

"sorry" he muttered then they started to go up the big drop, once they made it to the top and saw the T-Rex's head, the little girl started to get scared she held the bar tightly in fear, Butch whispered to the little brat "if you annoy me I am gonna have it eat you"

She started to cry and then she screamed as they went down the 85 foot steep drop "MOMMY I DON'T LIKE HIM AND I AM WET!"

Butch snickered and got off the ride, Buttercup laughed and rolled her eyes "your such a kid"

"shut up" he nudged her "so lets go to the superhero area thing again"

"the Marvel Super Hero Island you mean?"

"yeah yeah that"

-----------------

Bubbles and Boomer just got off the carousal, Bubbles giggled and they bought some cotton candy "lets go on the Cat In The Hat ride now"

Boomer smiled and followed Bubbles "yes sir"

They sat on the ride and smiled "Oh this is exciting!" said Bubbles, she was more hyper than half the little kids there

Boomer nodded, the ride started and it went through the house, telling the whole story as it twisted and turned, Bubbles let out a laugh now and then and she didn't stop smiling, Boomer on the other hand was terrified of the little things in red suits and blue hair, Thing 1 and Thing 2 (also known as Super Thing, Thing King, Kid Dynamite, Chocolate Thun-da or Ben)

"what's wrong?" asked Bubbles kindly

Boomer turned and smiled "n-nothing"

"Boomer?" she looked at him with her 'I know there is something wrong, tell me' face

Boomer blushed "I don't like the weird things"

Bubbles giggled "thing 1 and thing 2?"

Boomer nodded, she started to laugh, he glared "Hey stop! It isn't funny!"

Bubbles cuddled up to Boomer but he didn't cuddle back "sorry, don't be mad Boomie, this is supposed to be fun"

Boomer sighed "whatever"

Bubbles rolled her eyes and they got off the ride

------------------

"AHHH!" shouted Blossom "HA!"

"COLD!" shouted Brick as water poured on him, Blossom laughed then she got water dumped on her "HAHA!"

They were on Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges, the ride ended and they got off, they were dripping with water, Blossom laughed and squeezed the end of her shirt to get the water out, Brick shook like a dog, Blossom laughed "Brick stop!"

He stopped and smiled, he looked so cute to Blossom, his hair was soaked and looked really girly because it looked longer "your hair looks so cute when it is wet"

Brick grabbed his hair "really?"

"yup"

"well don't I look good all the time?"

Blossom rolled her eyes and smiled, she shivered "it is getting late and colder"

Brick held her close "we can share our body heat"

Blossom smiled, then she texted Buttercup and Bubbles to meet up at the green eggs and ham café

-------------------

Buttercup got the text and they started to head over that way, Buttercup thought she felt eyes piercing into her back, she turned around and saw through the crowd her worst enemy ever…her eyes widened she turned around and grabbed Butches arm and squeezed it tight "Butch?" she said in a terrified voice

"what?" he asked in a worried toneButtercup turned around and he disappeared, Butch looked back but didn't see anything "he was just there" said Buttercup pointing, she started to shake a bit

"who?"

"Gr-gr-greg" she said in a shaky tone, Butch started to talk to him but she couldn't hear him, come to think of it she couldn't hear anything, she started to have flashbacks of the night Greg tried to molest her, she shook her head back and forth trying to get the memories out of her head. She started to get dizzy, she grabbed her head with her right hand and let out a wail, Butch was shaking her, she still couldn't hear him, she shook her head at him, then he started to get blurry, she blinked her eyes rapidly, one tear escaped her eyes and then everything went black…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wonder what will happen next???


	12. Chapter 12

"_Where am I?" muttered Buttercup in a weary voice_

_Buttercup was laying on the ground, she sat up and rubbed her head. She stood up and looked around, she was standing in the middle of nowhere, everything was black, the ground, the sky and everything in-between. There was nothing in this place, just emptiness._

"_HELLO!" she screamed into the emptiness, she looked around and started to walk, she then whispered to herself, "where the fuck am I?" then she shouted again "IS ANYONE HERE?"_

"_I am Buttercakes" _

_Buttercup turned around and saw Greg standing there with a smug grin on his face, she closed her eyes tightly the images of that night came back, she felt the pain all over again._

_She felt a breath go down her neck "did you miss me, Buttercakes?"_

_She started to burst into tears and screamed for her life…_

"NO! NO! NOT AGAIN!"

"Buttercup!"

Buttercup's eyes shot open, she was laying in her hotel bed, Butch was sitting beside her, he was shaking her, he looked really scared and sad, she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug and started to cry

"Buttercup what's wrong?" asked Butch he was hugging her tightly

He released her and she sat up and wiped her tears "Greg"

"you killed him don't worry"

"no, no, no, no I didn't, he is still here, I saw him, he was looking at me, he saw me, then he disappeared, now he is gunna…." she broke down again and started to cry thinking of what he was going to do to her

Butch hugged her again and petted her head "Buttercup, I think you were just seeing things, cause I didn't see him"

"NO!" she yelled and took a dramatic pause then she muttered silently "I saw him"

Blossom and Bubbles ran in "are you ok Buttercup?"

"no…" she said quietly "he is back…he is back and…he wants me"

"who is back?" asked Bubbles, she sat down beside Buttercup

Buttercup tightened her grip on Butches shirt and hugged him tighter "Greg"

"who?" asked Bubbles

"GREG!" she yelled loudly

Blossom brushed her hand in Buttercup's hair while she kept hugging Butch "don't worry he won't be able to hurt you again"

"oh…is that the kid that tried to molest her?" asked Bubbles

Buttercup shot a glare at her and pushed her off the bed "what do you think dip-shit?"

Bubbles sighed "sorry"

Brick walked in "um hey guys Buttons and her sisters are here, should I tell them to come over another time?"

Blossom nodded, Buttercup wiped her tears and said "No"

"are you sure?" asked Blossom worriedly

"yeah, I will feel safer with more people"

"ok" said Blossom "well you go get cleaned up" Buttercup nodded and everyone left the bedroom

Buttercup went into the bathroom and started to wash her face "maybe I am just seeing things" she looked up and saw Greg in the mirror behind her "AHH" she screamed and zapped the mirror with her lazar vision, she turned around and nothing was the, she sat down on the ground and held her knees to her chest

The door swung open, Buttercup turned and saw Butch standing there "are you ok?"

"what? Yeah" replied Buttercup

"why are you sitting down?"

"it is comfier down here gosh"

"but I heard you scream, why did you scream?"

"I didn't" she said angrily "I was practicing my singing" Butch gave her a strange glare "well thanks, for your information I think I sounded pretty good" she said angrily

Butch looked at the mirror "well if you were singing then why is the mirror broken?"

"I was singing opera" said Buttercup angrily

Butch helped Buttercup up "Buttercup what really happened?"

"ok fine I zapped the mirror"

"why?"

"because it made me look fat"

Butch eyed her "are you sure that is what happened?"

"why do you keep questioning me, you should believe everything I say" said Buttercup, she wasn't going to let this whole Greg thing ruin her summer and everyone elses, it was obviously just her eyes playing tricks

They walked into the living room, Bubbles and Banana were laughing and talking to each other on the balcony, Blossom and Buttons were talking in the kitchen area, Biscuit was sitting on the couch with the Brick and Boomer, she was watching them play there video games, there was also another boy sitting on the couch playing the games too. He had a red Mohawk and blue eyes. He was wearing black baggy shorts that had a clunky chain on the side, he had on red converse and a red male tank top to match.

"hey guys what's up?" said Buttercup

Banana waved frantically from the balcony and Buttons smiled at Buttercup "hi Buttercup, are you ok?"

"yeah, it was nothing I was just seeing stuff earlier which caused me to faint but I am ok now" said Buttercup, she looked at the new boy and gestured to him "who is that?"

Biscuit turned to Buttercup with her emotionless face and said in an emotionless voice "that is Brad our brother"

Buttercup nodded and looked at Brad, Brad smiled and said "hey what's your name?"

"Buttercup" replied Buttercup

"cool name Buttercakes"

Buttercup froze for a minute

_Didja miss me Buttercakes?_

That is what Greg called her, she glared at Brad, she stomped over to him and slapped him across the face "Do not and I repeat do NOT call me that!"

Brad smiled "I can do what I want _Buttercakes_"

Butch glared at Brad and knocked him in the jaw "don't mess with her or you will have to mess with me"

Buttercup nodded and hit Brad one more time before she walked away "I am going out for a walk"

Butch followed Buttercup, she started to walk down the hall then Butch caught up to her "Hey!"

Buttercup turned to him she still looked angry "hello again"

"so where you going?"

"downtown Disney"

"aw sick lets go" said Butch excitedly

Buttercup smiled and they ran to Downtown Disney, they went to a little store in downtown Disney "this place has the best Cuban coffee"

"what is the difference between Cuban coffee and regular American coffee?" asked Butch

"well Cuban coffee is very strong, a shot glass of it is equal to a large cup of American coffee"

"AW SICK!" said Butch

Buttercup laughed at him as he chugged down the coffee cup then screamed "it's hot you idiot"

"I burnt my tongue" said Butch in a weird voice as he jumped up and down fanning his tongue

Buttercup laughed and looked forward and there was Greg, no surprise. Her eyes widened again, she clenched her head and shook it back and forth with her eyes closed tightly, when she opened them she didn't see Greg anymore she saw Butch looking at her funny, his eye brows were up and his tongue was still hanging outside of his mouth, Buttercup smiled and put her hands down "I had a quick pain in my head"

Butch nodded "are you sure you didn't see anything?"

Buttercup went wide eyed "did you see him too?"

"no" said Butch "I think it is all in your mind"

"your right" said Buttercup, when she turned around she saw him again, this time she wasn't scared she was angry. She ran full speed and attached him. She started to punch him and scratch him. She opened her eyes she was sitting on top of an old man "oh my gosh!" she squealed, she stood up and helped him up "I am so sorry"

Butch ran over and shook his head "Buttercup"

She turned to him and sighed "lets go home"

Butch grabbed her arm and started to walk out of Downtown Disney. They went back to the hotel, Buttercup locked herself in her room "Buttercup let me in!"

"NO!" she shouted, she sat in front of the door and said in a faint whisper "I need to be alone"

"but I bet I can cheer you up" said Butch in a seductive tone

Buttercup rolled her eyes and shouted angrily "I DON'T WANT TO HAVE SEX!"

Butch jumped back from the door and sighed "well I do" he said to himself

Boomer walked by him "hey Butch, did your girlfriend kick you out?"

Butch glared at him "she wants to be alone right now"

"well it is late, you can sleep on the couch"

Butch sighed "I guess I have too" Boomer started to laugh, Butch glared at him and pushed him over the railing, Boomer caught his balance and started to fly, he glared at Butch and went to his room, while Butch made his bed on the couch

Buttercup cried then she felt this bolt of energy and anger go through her "AHH!"

---------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long to get up


	13. Chapter 13

"AHH!" yelled Buttercup she started to tear the room apart. She flipped the bed over and ripped the blankets, she threw the couch across the room, she punched a huge hole in the wall, she smashed the TV, she also threw clothes and other stuff all over the room leaving holes and scratches on the walls.

"SHOW YOURSELF GREG!" she screamed loudly "I KNOW YOUR HERE! I AM NOT JUST SEEING THINGS! YOUR HERE! SHOW YOURSELF!" suddenly the room started to fill with a pink foggy mist. She looked up angrily but surprisingly instead of Greg floating in front of her she saw Buttons, Banana, Biscuit and Brad glaring down at her

"oh has our brother been bothering you?" asked Buttons, her voice used to be so cheerful and happy but now it was evil and full of hatred

"your brother?" repeated Buttercup, she was very confused "wait then are you guys HIM's kids?"

Banana looked down at her evilly "no duh bitch!"

Buttercup could feel her blood boiling, Brad looked down at her "our brother might have failed his mission but we won't fail our mission, we will be sure to please father"

Buttercup held her head with her right hand "wait a minute what mission?"

"TO DESTROY YOU AND YOUR SISTERS!" shouted Biscuit

"damn it Biscuit she can hear you, you don't need to scream in my ear!" said Buttons angrily

"Whoa whoa whoa shut up!" said Buttercup, all of them glared at her evilly "okay lets see if I have this right, you guys are related to Greg, his brothers and sisters to be precise"

"yup" replied Banana

"you guys are here to destroy me"

"yes" said Buttons in a serious tone

"ok why do you want to destroy me and not my sisters?"

"because we want to get rid of the toughest fighter first" answered Brad

"yeah our brother told us of how you beat him up and basically destroyed him" added Buttons

"yeah and we want to prove to daddy we can destroy you and your sisters" said Banana

"yeah and we will start with you" added Biscuit

"ok" said Buttercup in an understanding tone "now one more question"

Brad nodded "yeah what is it?"

Buttercup felt herself grow small "is um…is G-Greg still you know…alive?"

Buttons smirked evilly, her eyes were filled with hatred for Buttercup she nodded "yup, oh and he wants to finish what he started"

"what he started?" repeated Buttercup

"yup" said Buttons with her sinister smile

"if you don't do what we want you to do we will kill you" said Brad

"well even if you do what we want you to do we are still gonna kill you after" said Banana

Buttercup's eyes widened, she remember all the pain Greg caused her, he could actually make her feel pain. She gulped and opened her mouth to say something but instead she ran to the door and tried to open it "HELP! BUTCH! BUTTERCUP! BUBBLES! BRICK! BOOMER!" she thought for a minute "ok maybe not Boomer" then she shrugged and banged on the door "HELP! HELP! SAVE ME!"

The other four started to laugh, Buttercup turned to her left and two inches away from her face was Greg "AHH" she screamed and she punched him

"OW!" he shouted then he grabbed his nose, which was now bleeding a little "I see your still a feisty one"

Buttercup gulped, she tried to look tough but she couldn't manage to keep a glare on her face. "you would think that you would be nice to me"

Buttercup managed to glare at him "what makes you think that?"

"well I did hook you and Butch up"

"WHAT? NO YOU DIDN'T" she shouted angrily "we fell in love ourselves"

"but he would have never told you he loved you if it weren't for the night were he had to come save you"

"he loved me before that" said Buttercup

"yeah but did he ever tell you that before?"

Buttercup shook her head "no I guess not"

"I helped you, you owe me"

Buttercup pushed him away but he still continued to walk closer to her "Buttercakes calm down"

"NO!" she shouted "why did you have to come back? Why couldn't you leave me alone? Why now? Why did you have to come and ruin my vacation? Why did you have to ruin my life?" she broke down and started to cry "WHY? WHY? WHY?" she screamed as she hit his chest

Greg smiled smugly "I came back cause I need to finish what I started. I don't want to leave you alone, I was created to do what Butch, Brick and Boomer couldn't do, and that is to destroy you, I just want to have some fun before I kill you. Oh and I chose now to come back because you started to forget about me, I don't want that, when you die I want me to be the last thing you remember the last thing you think about. Oh and I didn't actually mean to ruin your vacation but I guess that was just a bonus about coming now." he paused "and I was born to ruin your life"

Buttercup continued to cry, Greg smacked her across the face with a lot of force.

"Ow, that is gonna leave a bruise" said Brad, him and the three girls were watching Buttercup and Greg intencely

"oops, sorry Buttercakes" said Greg in a sarcastic tone "did I hurt you?"

Buttercup shook her head from left to right "you could never hurt me!"

"really baby?"

Greg kicked Buttercup and she fell to the floor with a loud thud! She stayed down on the ground and muttered "I'm gonna kill you"

"what was that?"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" yelled Buttercup and she jumped up and threw punches at Greg, each punch right after each other, there was no time for him to recover from each blow. The more punches she threw the weaker he got, he had to stop her and he did. He caught one of her arms and snapped it, he broke it in half like a toothpick. Buttercup wailed in pain and held her arm "ow!"

Greg laughed "YOU COULD NEVER KILL ME!"

Buttercup was about to throw another punch and continue to fight when suddenly she fell to the ground, she turned and looked up, it was Banana "you could never kill our brother, we will just kill you first"

"we won't kill her" said Buttons, everyone turned to her "we will make her suffer for the embarrassment she put Greg through"

Greg smiled at his sister "of course"

Banana grabbed Buttercup by the shirt and lifted her off the ground she gave her a forceful punch in the stomach and dropped her to the ground again. Buttercup held her stomach with her working arm and bit her lip to hold in her screams. Brad kicked her in the head, which caused her to bite down on her lip to hard. Buttercup could feel the blood dripping down her mouth. Brad forced Buttercup to stand up "FIGHT US BITCH!" he yelled as he smacked her across the face.

Buttercup tried to catch her balance but didn't succeed she fell to the ground again. She sat up on her knees and had her hand on the ground to support her from falling down again, she was breathing heavily, her whole body ached. She knew she couldn't take any more hits, she couldn't take Greg on alone and she knew she couldn't take on five super powered freaks at once, especially considering each one is stronger than her. She saw droplets of blood from her mouth fall to the floor. "Blossom" she said quietly "help me"

"aw, look at the baby crying" mocked Biscuit

"yeah crying for her big sister" said Banana, the two of the girls grabbed Buttercups legs and spun her around, when they released her legs she went flying into a wall and fell on top of a small table

Buttercup winced in pain and let out a wail, then the table snapped and she fell onto the ground again, this time she landed on her knee "ow". She looked up and saw her own blood on the wall "Bubbles…please…come…help" said Buttercup between her breaths

"now she is crying for her little weak sister" said Brad

"wow she is stooping so low" said Greg "I mean it is one thing to cry for help but to ask a baby like Bubbles to help"

Brad nodded in agreement. Buttercup attempted to push herself off the ground but as she started to sit up she felt something hard crash over her head "uh" she fell to the floor again and landed on some glass, she looked at the shattered pieces of a vase laying around her

"looky here" said Greg, he grabbed a piece of the glass, a really pointy piece to be exact and sliced Buttercup's arm with it, he did it slowly so she could suffer the pain even longer "I bet you regret not pleasing me"

Buttercup screamed as he continued to rip her skin with the piece of glass, her arm was oozing blood. That slice basically completed her look, 'the beat up defenseless Buttercup' look. She had a huge bruise on the side of one cheek along with a few cuts and some blood running down, the other cheek was sliced open and bright red from blood and from slaps. Her hair was knotted and tangled and some of it was ripped out from when Brad picked her up off the ground, her head was bleeding in the back, she was lucky she had superpowers because if she was mortal she would have got a serious concussion from when she hit the wall and crashed onto the table. Her eyes were bloodshot and became a dull green showing that she was getting weaker and less powerful, showing she was almost out of hope, showing she was almost dead. Her arms were covered with cuts, bruises, and scraps. One arm was twisted the wrong way because Greg broke it and she didn't have much control of it anymore. Her other arm, the one that was still somewhat working now had the huge gushing cut going down it, it started halfway in the middle of the shoulder and the elbow and ran down her arm until it hit her wrist. Many of the cuts were deep and were going to get infected if she didn't get to a hospital fast. Buttercup examined her body the best she could, she felt woozy and lightheaded, she wasn't used to seeing her blood, she wasn't used to the pain, she wasn't used to being defeated.

"Butch save me" she said to herself, tears overflowed her eyes again and she started to scream for help "PLEASE! I NEED YOU!"

Greg laughed maniacally "that bastard can't save you know Buttercakes…" he moved his head close to her and whispered "no one can"

Buttercup didn't like the feeling of pain, she didn't like being sad, so she decided to turn it into rage and anger "fuck off douche bag"

Greg raised his eye brow "are you sure your in the right position to cuss at me?"

Buttercup smiled and secretly reached for a piece of broken glass "yeah" Greg looked closely at her, she took this opportunity to stab the glass in his eye, she smiled she got a direct hit "don't look at me, cause I hate your ugly face"

Greg flipped out his eye was gone, it was oozing out blood and he started to cry "I AM BLIND NOW"

Buttercup sat herself up and leaned against the wall "correction you are blind in one eye"

Greg glared at her, with his one eye. Buttercup started to giggle she couldn't take him serious with the piece of glass sticking out of his eye. Normally she would feel bad about doing that but not this time, she was proud of herself for not giving up.

"I might not be able to see out of this eye but that won't stop me from killing you Bitch!"

Buttercup used some of her energy to fly. She didn't fly high or fast, she just flew so she could get herself to stand up, sadly she couldn't once she stopped flying it was like her feet wouldn't work she just fell back to the ground.

"this is gonna be harder than I thought"

Buttercup looked up again Banana, Buttons, Brad, Biscuit and Greg were glaring down at her "were gonna kill you Buttercup Utonium"

Greg kicked her once "UH!" she cried out

"I hope you enjoyed your stay on earth, cause it's time for you to check out"


	14. Chapter 14

Buttercup closed her eyes and was ready, she knew she wouldn't make it out alive, she knew she wasn't capable of winning this fight, she knew there was no hope left for her.

Buttercup turned her head over, she looked out the window and saw Bubbles and Boomer flying around laughing and having a great time. Buttercup thought of an idea, there was hope left for her after all.

Buttercup used all of her energy and power that was left in her body to zap the window, the window shattered and Bubbles and Boomer looked over. They flew to the window and saw Buttercup being thrown around and punched and kicked by Banana, Buttons, Biscuit, Brad and Greg "BUTTERCUP!" yelled Bubbles, Boomer gasped and by pure instinct he flew full speed and attacked Brad

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" yelled Boomer angrily

Banana glared at Bubbles and dropped Buttercup onto the floor. Then she went over and started to do combat with Bubbles. Buttercup landed on her back "OW! Oh god my spine"

Buttercup rolled over onto her side and watched Boomer bashed Brad's and Biscuits heads together and Bubbles was zapping at Banana. Buttercup looked around for Buttons and Greg when suddenly she felt herself being picked up and thrown through the air, she landed on her leg the wrong way "FUCK!"

Bubbles started to get teary eyed, "Buttercup!"

"ow" Buttercup held her leg with her hand and felt more tears going down her cheeks "GET BUTCH!" she shouted angrily

Bubbles nodded, she grabbed Banana by her hair and flung her out the broken window and tried to open the door, instead she decided to just bust it down then she screamed "BLOSSOM! BRICK! BUTCH! HELP!"

Butch came quickly "What's wrong?" he asked nervously, Bubbles pointed into the bedroom. He saw Boomer fighting Brad and Biscuit, he saw Banana fly back into the window and he saw Buttercup dieing on the floor "BUTTERCUP!"

Brick and Blossom flew up, they looked around the room, Blossom started to cry and Brick started to fight

Now everyone was fighting, Banana and Bubbles were going at it. Banana tried to kick Bubbles but Bubbles caught it and threw her at a wall. Blossom and Buttons fought each other, they started to zap at each other with there lazar vision then Blossom tried to freeze Buttons with her ice breath but Buttons had fire breath and just melted it. Boomer was fighting Biscuit, he headbutted her and kneed her in the stomach, she was to slow and couldn't keep up with his hits. Brick was fighting Brad, they were evenly matched they would always block each other's hits.

Butch didn't run to fight anyone he ran over to Buttercup and held her in his arms "Buttercup" he whispered as he hugged her.

She coughed some blood on him "sorry"

"don't worry" he said "we have to get you to a hospital fast"

Buttercup nodded and tried to stand up but of course she couldn't, so Butch picked her up she screamed in agony "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Butch started to cry a little "sorry"

Buttercup could barely keep her eyes open, she felt light headed, she felt sick, she felt woozy, she felt lifeless, she was going to die, she knew it, she couldn't live through the pain any longer, she wanted to die, she started to cry "I'll miss you Butch"

Butches eyes widened "Buttercup?"

"I love you" she said before her eyes shut completely

"what?" Butch started to freak out he tried to shake her gently "BUTTERCUP! NO! BUTTERCUP" he started to cry over her "you can't die! You just can't!"

"oh but she can" said a voice from behind Butch looked behind him, he had fire in his eyes, he was ready to kill "oh Butch Butch But--UH!"

Before Greg could finish his sentence Butch pounced on him "I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUCKER!" he punched him in his good eye and then he punched his teeth in "I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON THOSE TEETH" Greg's mouth started to bleed like crazy, he started to choke on the blood, then he spat it up when Butch hit him in the stomach. Butch grabbed wrists and bent them back so now he couldn't throw any punches.

"OW!" screamed Greg "YOU LITTLE!"

Before Greg could do anything Butch punched him in the head. Greg fell to the floor and Butch started to kick him over and over again, "TAKE THIS YOU LITTLE FAGGOT!" Butch stepped on his chest "you don't even deserve to live, you're a fucking rapist and a murderer, the world would be better without you"

Everyone started to focus on Butches and Greg's fight, Butch attacked again, this time he wasn't going to stop until Greg was completely dead

_Meanwhile…_

"_where am I?" asked Buttercup, she was in a black room again "hey am I dreaming again?" she pinched herself and let out a small yelp "ok not dreaming"_

"_young Buttercup come with me, come to a place were you won't have to suffer, you will live happily forever" said a voice _

_Buttercup looked in the direction of the voice. It was coming from a bright light "a light?" Buttercup thought for a minute "where have I heard that before?" she asked herself as she started to walk towards the light_

"_That's my seat"_

_Buttercup stopped walking to the light "is that…Butch?"_

"_my name is Butch"_

"_is is Butch" she turned around but there was no sign of Butch _

"_your not like other girls are you?"_

"_BUTCH!" shouted Buttercup_

"_Buttercup…"_

"_BUTCH?" she shouted again, she was looking around frantically_

"_Buttercup…don't go"_

"_Where are you?" asked Buttercup, she was getting really upset_

"_Buttercup don't leave me…"_

"_BUTCH I'M RIGHT HERE! BUTCH!" she felt a tear go down her cheek_

"_Buttercup…I love you" _

_Buttercup started to cry "Butch…" _

"_I love you…" then his voice drifted off_

"_BUTCH COME BACK!" she shouted, she fell to her knees and started to overflow with tears. It came back to her she knew where she was "don't walk into the light…HOLY SHIT I'M DEAD!" Buttercup shook her head "I can't be"_

"_Buttercup come to live forever here in a happy domain" said the angels voice_

_Buttercup shook her head and walked further and further away "NEVER! I WANT TO LIVE WITH BUTCH!" _

Bubbles grabbed Butches arm before he hit Greg again "WHAT?" he yelled angrily, as tears fell from his face

"let's finish them all off now" said Bubbles

Butch grabbed her hand, she grabbed Boomer's, Boomer grabbed Brick's and Brick grabbed Blossom's hand an they spun around in a circle as fast as they could and used all there power to throw a ball of burning colors at Banana, Biscuit, Buttons, Brad and Greg

"NO!" yelled Greg

BAM!

Butch, Boomer, Bubbles, Brick and Blossom fell to the floor. They used up a lot of power to throw that ball. They looked around the room, Greg, Banana, Brad, Biscuit and Buttons were destroyed along with the floor. There was a big whole in the ground. Leading to the downstairs room "wow"

Butch started to cry beside Buttercup "she's gone"

Bubbles walked over and started to sob "Buttercup?"

Brick hugged Blossom as she cried "it's ok"

"no it isn't" replied Blossom

Boomer couldn't help it, even though Buttercup made fun of him, he was heartbroken she was dead, she was gone, Boomer started to cry with everyone.

As everyone mourned over there loved one they heard a small voice say "what the fuck" Butch looked at Buttercup "Butch?"

"BUTTERCUP!" yelled Butch happily and he kissed her on the lips

Buttercup smiled and wanted to hug him but couldn't do to the condition of her body "Butch?"

"yeah Buttercup?"

"get me to a hospital"

Butch nodded, he turned to Blossom "call 911"

Blossom nodded and ran to the phone

Buttercup closed her eyes, when she opened them she was all bandaged up and was in a hospital bed. She moaned and looked around the room, Butch walked in "hey Buttercup"


	15. Chapter 15

Buttercup smiled a huge grin "hey"

"wow, they beat you up so bad" said Butch as he examined her body

She frowned and nodded "I know"

"you didn't let me finish they beat you up so bad and yet your still the prettiest girl alive" he kissed her cheek

She smiled "want to know a secret?"

Butch held her hand "sure"

"the only reason I am alive right now is because of you" Butch looked at her confused, "when you die you go to this black room" she paused "and in that black room there is a light that leads to heaven, a lady calls for you to come"

Butch nodded "yeah what else?"

"well I was about to go into the light when I heard your voice"

"what did I say?" he asked anxiously, he was really interested in her story

"remember the day we reunited?"

"you mean your first day at my high school?"

"yeah"

"yeah of course I do, it was the start to a beautiful relationship"

Buttercup smiled "do you remember the first thing you said to me?"

Butches smile faded and he said "um….hi?"

"no you said _That's my seat_"

"oh that was a great way to greet ya" said Butch sarcastically

Buttercup laughed, Butch laughed too "well is that all I said"

"no you also said _your not like other girls_"

"well that's true, your not…" he paused and kissed her again "your better than other girls"

Buttercup smiled "you said _Buttercup_"

Butch smiled "I say that all the time"

Buttercup smiled slightly then frowned "then you said in the saddest voice ever _Buttercup don't go_"

Butch frowned "I said that to you before you well kind of died"

"you told me not to leave you"

Butch looked down "I don't want you to ever leave me"

"I don't want you to ever leave me either"

Butch looked up and smiled "what else did I say?"

"_Buttercup I love you_" said Buttercup "_I love you…_"

Butch smiled and kissed her again but this time more passionately "I love you so much Buttercup"

"I love you too Butch"

"BUTTERCUP!" shouted Bubbles and she ran into the room and hugged her, Blossom followed her in

"hey sis, are you ok?" asked Blossom

"yeah, I hope your not to injured" added Bubbles

"eh, I might have a few scars but I do heal pretty quickly, I'll be fine" replied Buttercup, Blossom smiled and hugged her

"we called the Professor, he said he was going to come down to visit and make sure your ok" said Bubbles

"aw, is he cutting the vacation short?" asked Buttercup

"no he just wants to check on you" said Bubbles

Buttercup smiled "oh ok cool"

Bubbles smiled "I am going to run to the store and buy you some food"

Blossom nodded "I'll go too, you should get your rest"

"sure whatever" replied Buttercup

Bubbles and Blossom left the room and Boomer and Brick entered "sup Buttercup?" asked Brick

Buttercup gave him a high five "nothing much just recovering"

Brick smiled "you are one strong girl"

Buttercup sat up proudly "how so?"

"you survived through the worst beating ever in life, you still managed to hurt Greg, you were able to survive and your recovering pretty fast" said Brick

Buttercup smiled "I guess I am just so amazing"

Brick laughed and playfully tapped her on the arm, she smiled "thanks for helping me, I couldn't have survived without you guys"

Boomer smiled "don't mention it, you would do the same for me"

"well….." she started then she laughed "just kidding of course I would help you"

Boomer gave her a hug "well we got to go" said Brick

Boomer nodded "yeah, we will visit tomorrow"

Buttercup smiled and waved goodbye as the two left the room. Buttercup turned to Butch "shouldn't you be getting home too?"

"no way, I am going to stay by your side" replied Butch

Buttercup smiled "you're the best boyfriend any girl could have"

"oh I know"

Buttercup rolled her eyes "I love you"

"I love you too" he kissed her forehead gently "now get some rest"

"ok" said Buttercup and she drifted off into a deep sleep

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I know that wasn't the best ending for the story but I had writer's block so whatever.

Please review and tell me what you thought of the story


End file.
